The Siren's Call
It had been a good night. Leon Aux had been performing, displaying his masterful command over his violin at a local bar, serenading those within the bar with his self-composed music. Leon could practically see the praise which was soon to come once he had finished his performance. Music...comes in handy when you need some Beli... he thought to himself, performing a near-impossible sequence of notes on his violin, one which caused for many to have gaping mouths. As soon as he had finished the last note, the residents of the bar gave Leon a standing ovation, to which Leon stood and bowed in response. All charged forward, leaving hefty tips. "Thank you. Much appreciated." Leon said every time someone left the hefty tip. Leon grinned as he placed his violin into its case, slinging it onto his shoulder, placing all the Beli he made into a satchel. He began to make his way off stage when a group of men surrounded Leon. "Lot of Beli you got there." one of them spoke. "Could we borrow some?" the same one said, as Leon sighed. "No," Leon muttered, quickly kneeing that man in the gut, causing for him to collapse. "Who's next?" Leon asked, but the men simply stepped forward. "Go Jim! Call the captain!" one of them said, as 'Jim' ran off. "Tch." Leon said as the men pulled out cutlasses, and Leon responded by pulling out his own. Leon grinned as he entered a fighting stance. "En garde." Magyaku was simply tired. He'd been in the desert for days, attending to business for his covert operations. He had not eaten in a whole day yet he managed to continue flying. The man was notorious to those who knew him yet he kept his identity a secret from those who also engaged themselves in the same dark situations. The man's stomach had gotten the best of him and he could no longer wait. He was en route from the ruined city of which provided a secluded enough terrain for the secret transaction. His golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight as light danced across them. His body was not at its best at the moment and he stumbled as he his feet clashed with the cobblestone surface of the ground. He had been to Jaya numerous times before, but never took it upon himself to come to the tavern that was before him. As he landed, a man who seemed to be in a hurry narrowly missed his body as he seemed to be in a hurry. He could sense multiple presences within, and some held a hostile aura to them. He decided to enter. As he opened the door, he found two men within with their weapons drawn. "Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Magyaku's attempt was only spat at with a, "Stay out of this you dense bastard!". Magyaku took a deep breath and he remained calm. The man had made the mistake of looking away from Leon and then Magyaku's eyes shifted to meet those of Leon's as a signal. Leon took the opportunity created by the man who had intervened to grab his arm. "Ninth Hindo." Leon muttered. The man's arm began to vibrate, so fast it was creating a sound. It suddenly exploded, causing blood and the such to splatter everywhere. "RAGH!!!" the man roared, collapsing to the ground. Leon chuckled as he stepped over the wounded man, making his way over to the man who had helped. "Thanks for intervening..." Leon said as a ruffled his hair. "I appreciate it." Suddenly, a tall man punched down the wall to the tavern, before taking a step in. "You're the one with the Beli?" he spoke, pointing towards Leon. Leon took that opportunity to get into a fighting stance once again, chuckling as he did so. "Let's end this quickly. Before the rest of the crew come here." The splatters of blood collided with his cloak but slid off due to its water proof characteristics. He had observed the man's arm vibrating. Vibration based Devil Fruit? Wind-based? Sound based? Could it be a dial? With that last thought, he looked to the man's hands. He wore gloves so a dial was possibility. I could have saved myself from that if I was in that man's place. As Leon walks towards him, he became cautioned. As his hand came out to touch his hair, he leaned his head and moved it to the right and brought it up to evade. The man obviously did not know who was responsible for the intervention, so he would allow him to keep his limb. "You're wel-" His reply was interrupted as a nearby wall was destroyed and his gaze turned to the new opponent. The Almighty simply nodded at the musician's request. He would not show his Devil Fruit off like the stranger had done, as he found it unwise. He did not fear the World Government one bit but he thought that if he showed his devil fruit, world would get back to them and they'd sent men out for him. That was not the type of attention he wanted right now. Despite this, he stood in place with his arms to his side. With his golden spheres of sight staring at his new target, he waiting for the incoming attack. The captain took a step forward, his staggering height six feet and eight inches made him an intimidating figure, and the mans abnormally large biceps helped the demeanour. "I recognize you..." the captain spat, pointing his finger at Leon. "You destroyed that island, didn't you? Sound Crusher is what they call you, isn't it? And you," the captain began, pointing his finger at Magyaku. "You're Taurus, aren't you? I've heard about you...Both of you got quite the bounty. I'd love to cash it in!" he roared as he lifted his palm, causing for a stream of electricity to shoot forward. Leon opened his mouth, before suddenly teleporting away. Appearing meters away, he stood, chuckling. "And it'd seems as if your name is 'Dense Motherfucker.'" Leon taunted. The captain stared at Leon before hundreds more appeared behind him. "DIE!" he yelled as his army charged in at the two. Magyaku resisted the urge to use his Devil Fruit. If he did so, he could perhaps lose control and set the whole town to a blaze..or a frost. As the electricity was fired towards him, he felt the presence of his "ally" move slightly away. He stood his ground. He simply raised his has as his Busoshoku Haki activated and formed invisibly around his hand, protecting him. His eyes met those of the man who was five inches taller than him and he smirked with a taunted grin that could send the calmest of men into a rage whilst also waving his fingers to show that his attack did nothing to him. The man, however, stood at his hand made entrance as dozens of his men poured in, perhaps not even knowing the cause for them fighting but only fighting cause they were told. As the barrages of fists and feet targeted at him were sent, the Almighty simply evaded using his overwhelming speed and countering with his own physical attacks. His body was the only thing used as a weapon to put down his opposition. He did half of a full spin to use Heki to slash across five men at one, not killing them but simply incapacitating them. His hand was the weapon that cut through several swords that came his way, notifying their wielders that the metal was a rendered null in battle against him. His majestic movements left the former audience of the musician in awe, as he cut down his foes with an effort that gave off the mood that he was bored. Nine out of thirty. He silently counted. The ones left had been disarmed yet still engaged him except one who was truly disarmed, laying at the edge of the stage with his severed limb on the floor beside him. Magyaku had grown cocky over the years and had almost been hit from behind until he ducked upon instinct and spun while crouched, dragging his left leg to sweep his attacker off his feet. The collision of the man's head and he floor left him unconscious. The remaining four who remained on him were killed after a barrage of swift slashes from Magyaku left them in pieces. Blood dripped across the floor from the damage dealt and the bit of food last on Magyaku's plate was that of the captain, the main course. The man charged forward with a sword that screamed from the lightning running throughout it's blade. Magyaku ran sprinted towards him and at the last moment he ducked under the slice and jabbed his hand into the man's stomach. The man's life began to be ripped away from him as he did not move. The blood from the man's stomach, trickled down his shirt and each drop of it hit the floor with a quiet thud. The young man pulled his hand from within the newly created corpse and the body hit the floor with a loud boom. The Busoshoku Haki prevented the blood from touching Magyaku's skin so when he deactivated it, his hand was clean. He turned around to face the musician, who had just finished his own quarrel. "We must go." He did not wait for the companion to follow and he ran. Leon grinned. Fun. he thought as he looked ahead. Suddenly, Leon's perception began to increase, and everything seemingly slowed down. His perception of time had dramatically decreased, and Leon began to analyse. Hours in Leon's perceptive time passed, while mere seconds passed in the real world. Soon Leon had analysed everything, and time resumed. Instantly, Leon grabbed a nearby chair, and slammed it into the supposedly 'stealthy' man behind him, shattering the chair and most likely the man's collarbone. Immediately after, Leon unslung his violin case from his shoulder, and slammed the blunt of it into an approaching man's gut, then quickly jamming it in the man's lower calf. The man staggered, and Leon proceeded to sling his violin case before grabbing the man himself and throwing him at an incoming assailant. Three down. he thought. He turned around, and saw six more men charging towards Leon. "God damn it." he muttered, as he proceeded to swarm his opponents in a series of masterful Muay Thai techniques, series of elbow and knee blows, all strategically placed to devastate his opponents in ways they never knew possible. The men soon laid on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Nine down. Leon silently counted. Suddenly, Leon heard loud and rattling footsteps behind him as a seven foot tall man charged at him. "I can always get a new violin..." Leon muttered, unslinging his violin case, before jumping in the air, and slamming the violin case into the man's neck, with enough force to cause both the case and violin to shatter, as well as breaking the assailants collarbone. The man staggered back before regaining his core balance and going for an uppercut. Leon analytical mind had already predicted the uppercut due to many variables, and as the uppercut approached, Leon slid one hand on the underside of the incoming fist, while the other on the right side of the hand, and jerked his palms in a motion, causing for the uppercut to miss. Leon used to opportunity to slam his own knee into the mans face, right into the mans nose. Basic reflex will cause his eyes to tear... Leon realized. As the man stood up, tears began to appear in the mans eyes, which would only blind him temporarily. Leon launched himself forward, maneuvering around the man to appear at his back, grabbing his back, before vaulting him over Leon's head into the wall. The man landed in the wall with a ear-rattling CRAK. Leon looked around at the damaged bar, and saw his 'ally' run out of the area. Might as well end this now... Leon thought to himself, before releasing a Sonic Screech, launching all in the bar into the same wall. The impact would knock all of them out. Leon stared at the group of unconscious bodies before following his 'ally' out of the bar. The revolutionary sprinted at speeds that would seem impossible to reach by physical means without the use of Rokushiki. He began to slow to let his temporary partner catch up behind him. "Nice Devil Fruit you got there, Sound based I presume due to the sonic scream you used." He assembled a slight smile to compliment his sentence. I could have stopped that. The thought within, giving off no emotion to coincide with it. He began started running at full speeds unaided being near that of light, yet still being dwarfed in comparison. Within seconds there was a vast gap between the two. Yet he figured his opponent could boost his speed if he wanted. Magyaku slowed down and came to a halt. They were at the edge of the dominant forest region. "You can run into the jungle and there's a boat just at the edge of the shore, just travel linear." "It's fine." Leon said, turning to face his current ally. "I have another way off. I have to head to in a while either way. I only have one question," Leon began, taking a step forward. "I need to know who you are." he finished, using Sound to propel forward by a few meters. "You're skilled. Marine training most likely. Yet you act as an...outlaw of sorts. A voice tells a lot about a man. You've been through a Cold Hell. Who are you?" "I'm heading there as well to meet with a certain..lady " He replied, thinking of his scheduled dinner date in the particular city. As the man stepped forward, Magyaku's reflexive tendencies were on full alert. "Magyaku. And you are?" He said while his molten gold colored eyes stared into those of the musician's. "Name's Aux. Leon Aux." he replied, taking a step forward. "If you're heading there, we might as well make our way over there together. Plus, it'd be easier for the both of us to defeat any rouge ships. You down?" "Yeah, I'm down. Shall we?" He spoke and turned the opposite direction of the man. With a walk of confidence, he began to walk to his ship.